1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, facsimile apparatus and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In general, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system forms an electrostatic latent image by exposing a charged photosensitive body to an image light, and after this electrostatic latent image is developed, it is transferred on a recording medium such as a paper or the like.
In such an image forming apparatus, an electric cable is used for feeding and transmitting a signal, and the cable is usually fixed to a sheet metal frame of the apparatus body.
As miniaturization of the apparatus has been progressing, restriction has come to be imposed on a wiring position and fixing position of the cable and sometimes the cable may come into contact with an edge of the metal frame.
In this case, since the edge of the sheet metal frame is sharp, the electric cable may be damaged, thereby causing feeding failure and signal deterioration.
Hence, a resin block is attached to the frame and the cable is fixed to this resin block, so that the cable can be prevented from contacting the edge.
However, since the resin block has an electric non-conductance, there arose a problem that an electric noise is generated when the cable transmits a high frequency.
Particularly, in a digital electrophotographic apparatus, the drive signal to drive a laser or a light emitting diode (LED) for exposing the photosensitive body becomes higher in frequency as a resolution and speed are increased and tends to generate the electric noise.
When this noise is superposed on an image signal, the image signal is distorted and a correct image is not formed.